Moods
by figure sk8tr
Summary: Someone we all know and possibly love dies.


Title:Moods Author:figuresk8ter Summary:You'll want to read this, SOMEONE we all know DIES. Rating:(PG-13) (no I'm not a Shipper). Disclaimer: I do not own any of these charactors or the X-Files,Carter does, though I wish I did. Author's Note: This story is basically taking place BEFORE Acension (SP). We all know M&S are mortal enemies with Ratboy and vise versa. 

9:00 pm, J. Edgar Hoover Building, D.C. 

The two Agents were staring at the computer screen with a very bored look on there faces. 

"Well, judging from this information it's probably just another so-called UFO siting to me, don't you think?" Agent Fox Mulder questioned Agent Dana Scully while getting up from his computer seat. 

"Definitley. You know, if we don't get some good cases this story could get really boring," Scully said tiredly. At that very moment Krycek stuck his head in the doorway and started acting very strange. 

"Hi, guys! Got any cases you're working on? I'm going over to Starbucks, you want any coffee?!" He said in a very high voice. He sounded as he was 4 years old and about to get a ride on a pony. Scully looking scared said: 

"No thanks, were full. Maybe some other time." 

"Okey-dokey! See you later!" He said and skipped out of Mulders office. 

"I don't think he needs anymore coffee," Mulder jokes. Scully half-laughed and glanced down the hallway at a skipping Krycek and closed the door. 

"Now that's a case," She laughed. ________________________________________________________ 

11:00 am, Coffee Shoppe, D.C. 

"I'm still wondering about what was wrong with Krycek yesterday," Scully said seriously while sipping her Latte. 

"I don't really care," Mulder replied sounding exausted. At that very second Krycek walked into the coffee shoppe and rushed over to where Mulder and Scully were sitting. 

"What are you doing here?" Krycek asked with the exact opposite tone that he was using the day before. "Why the heck do you care?" Mulder responded still sounding tired. 

"Excuse me," Krycek said in a girly tone. After a few moments of glaring at each other Scullys cell phone rang. 

"Scully," She said in the place of "Hello" 

"It's Skinner. I need you and Mulder down here, NOW," He said. 

"Okay," And she hung up. "Skinner wants us. Lets go. She said while getting up. Mulder gave Krycek one final glare and followed Skully. "Well that was a change,"Scully said. 

"Sure was. What does Skinner want?" Mulder asked. 

"Didn't say, but he sounded urgent," They quickened their pace as they reached a crosswalk. They reached the Agency and went to Skinners office. They were extremely suprised to see Krycek sitting there too. 

"How did you get here so fast?" Mulder asked. 

"What are you talking about?" Krycek asked in his normal tone. 

"We just left the Coffee Shoppe when you came in it and sat down. You were there 5 minutes ago at the most,"Scully informed him. 

"Krycek has been here all day. Can we get down to business? Now, this girl, Sally Lunderbee, was found dead in the middle of some crop circles. The doctors said she had internal bleeding in the brain but they can't seem to find where it came from. That's your job,"Skinner went on and on and on. Mulder might have been interested if he could get his mind off of Krycek. How could he have gotten to the coffee shoppe and back so fast? It wasn't possible. He had just ordered. And why had Skinner said that he was there all day? Then Scully and Krycek got up so Mulder did the same. He followed Scully to her office. Scully sat down at her desk and turned on her computer. 

"Well that was a boring case. I wonder why Skinner wanted us here so fast? He gave the case to Krycek. Why did he even need us?" Scully said. Then she glanced over at Mulder who was staring out the door. "Mulder? You okay?" 

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine." He was still staring out the door. Then Krycek came to the door, opened it, and stepped in. "Your supposed to knock,"Scully said. Krycek pulled out his gun and pointed it at Scully's head and shot her. Nothing else to it, he just pulled out his gun and shot her in the head. Scully dropped to the floor bleeding from the head. 

"You #@*%!" Mulder yelled and dropped to Scullys side. He checked her pulse. She was dead. Mulder stood up and ran to the doorway and looked down the hall. Krycek was gone. "Help! Someone!" He ran back to Scully to make sure she was really gone. Then he ran to the phone and dialed 911. No one knows why since he already knew she was dead. He hung up and went back to Scully. He couldn't believe it. She was dead. Mulder sat down against the wall and put his head in his hands and cried. Yes, Mulder cried. Who wouldn't? Then Skinner came into the office stunned at what he saw. 

"Mulder? What happened? What's wrong with Scully?" He said sounding very scared. 

"She's dead. Krycek shot her." 

*IT WAS OKAY WASN'T IT? WELL IT GETS BETTER, READ PART 2 OF ?* 


End file.
